Confessions of an Iscariot 2: Memories
by the son of duress
Summary: As Jerikor dies, he tries to reform his consciousness in the mortal plane by 'possessing' a human and trying to project his being into that person. A series of stories delving into the past of the mysterious Jerikor.
1. Chapter 1: The Fall

Okay, this is the first chapter of the next instalment of Confessions. Unfortunately, because I am moving overseas, I won't be able to update for a while. Sorry, I know a few people are waiting for this, but I thought that this is better than nothing.

Thanx to my proofreader, Ka-chan! Much Appreciated!

Confessions 2 by Daniel Dubach aka 'Son of Durex' Chapter 1: Memories Part 1 

Jerikor's consciousness floated away from his broken body. He would need to find a new body to transport his consciousness. Jerikor had only been 'killed' once before, and the experience was not one that he enjoyed. He started floating over the landscape, looking for a suitable soul. This would be difficult. First he would have to find someone suitable, and then persuade them to give up their bodies and mind, living on as merely a facet of his consciousness. Jerikor had no idea why humans would accept such a proposal; maybe the lure of unending life, despite being confined to the sidelines, was the catalyst. Jerikor knew that living forever was not as wonderful as many humans guessed. Jerikor would have shrugged, he had to acquire a corporeal body, it didn't matter what the reasons were, just as long as he could possess a new body. He was worried about Tess. He was sure that the Iscariots would not ignore this, and that many other organisations in the world would be interested in the genetic experiments that had created Tess. However even if he could find a willing person, the process was difficult, it may take more than one attempt before Jerikor could find a new body. Flying over the world, he saw the soul-lights of many people – he could not see their corporeal forms, only their souls in the form a flickering flame. He knew what he was looking for. He needed a dull red flame. A soul that was angry at the word and the soul of a person who no longer wanted to stay upon this world. To these souls Jerikor spoke his whispered offers. He spotted the type of soul he needed and closed in on it. Focusing, Jerikor managed to discern the surroundings. The person was standing on the edge of a tall building.

'What are you doing?' Jerikor spoke into the person's soul.

"Who said that?" the person demanded looking around, "Don't try and stop me!"

'I merely asked you what you are doing.'

"I'm sick of this! I hate my life! Everyone else has someone to love. I'm always alone! I can't stand it anymore! I want to kill myself!"

'Merely because you have no one, you wish to throw your life away?'

The person started crying, "I never knew my parents. My mother was a prostitute who abandoned me after I was born; my father was one of her customers. I spent my entire life living with families that didn't love me. In school I hardly had any friends because I didn't have any parents or family." The person tried to take a step forward off the building, but Jerikor stopped them.

'If you want, I can be with you. I can be your family.' Jerikor said tenderly.

"What do you mean?"

'You said that you no longer want to live, that you no longer want that body. Give it to me; let me become part of your body and mind, so that you are never alone again.'

"You can do that?" the person said hopefully.

'I can. But it is not easy. You will be forced to relive my entire life. The experience could cause you to lose your sanity, or even worse your life.' Although Jerikor knew that that probably didn't matter to this person, he always tried to make sure that they knew what they were getting themselves into.

"You mean I'll never be alone."

'No, I will be with you. Always and I mean always. Once we become one being, there will be no difference between us. No method to return to a separate being. You will be stuck with me for all eternity.'

"What are you? A vampire ? A Devil?"

'If you allow me to show you, you will be able to see.' Jerikor spoke, approaching the spirit closer. This person could be perfect. It is obvious that this person had strength of mind, maybe even strong enough to survive the process of transferring all his memories.

"You won't use my body to do bad things will you?"

'Only what is necessary for our survival.'

"What do you mean that I will be forced to relive your entire life?"

'To become one being, a shared entity, we will see each other's lives. I will experience everything you have experienced and you will experience all that I have. This is hard for most mortals, I have lived for a long time now, and sometimes the mortal mind cannot deal with the enormity of my memories.'

"And what happens when they can't handle all your memories?"

'They lose their very identity, they can no longer remember who they are, and flashes of their and my life constantly torment them. Most kill themselves.' Jerikor said bluntly.

"I want to try it!" the person said.

'Are you sure? Once you say yes, there is no going back. Your former life will end. No one will ever remember you; it will be as if you never existed. Your own parents or wife, your best friends, they would treat you like a complete stranger. Are you sure you wish to enter this contract?' Jerikor spoke the last words ceremoniously.

The person caught the change of Jerikor's tone, and answered in kind. "I do accept this contract with you, and know that there is no going back. There is nothing for me to go back to anyway."

If Jerikor had a corporeal body at that stage he would have grinned, 'Very well, we have now entered a contract that neither of us can back out.' Jerikor approached the person's corporeal body and although he could not see it, he could sense it. He began to impose his spirit over the body, letting his being seep through the consciousness of the person and integrate with it. 'This will feel a little…weird.' Jerikor warned before starting to transfer his memories.

Jerikor spun his sword in a wide arc, parrying the claws and with a rapid riposte cleaved the daemon's head in two. "Forty-seven Ral!" Jerikor called joyfully over the din of battle.

Jerikor's best friend and close companion, Ral was surrounded by daemons. He merely smirked and spun in a rapid circle, his gigantic axe cleaving daemon flesh like it was butter. "I may only be on forty-three, Veo, but can you get seven at once?" Ral taunted back. Ral towered over Jerikor, he was hugely muscled and his hands were the size of bowling balls. His voice was gruff and deep, seeming to boom from his barrel like chest. There was no other Angel that Jerikor could trust like Ral. They had fought together in over thousands of clashes, and the two knew each other's fighting styles like they knew their own.

They were currently clashing with the forces of the Arch Deceiver, Lucifer. An archangel that desired for the seat of God Himself, and was cast from God's sight as punishment, although Jerikor almost agreed with Lucifer's attitude that Angels should be being with a completely free will, he had not joined the other angels who had flocked to Lucifer's banner. He had betrayed them all, and now the two, God and Lucifer were locked in an eternal battle; with neither being the victor.

Suddenly the battlefield turned dark. Both Angel and Daemon paused in their clashes of life and death to see what was happening. A dark red pentagram burned into the soil on the ground. A massive hoofed foot manifested and smashed down on the soil.

Jerikor began to grin ferally. "He's coming Ral. The coward is actually coming!" he yelled excitedly, and began fighting his way towards the rapidly manifesting daemon. He forged through the melee like a being possessed. No Daemon could halt his implacable advance and most fled from the aura of wrath and blood lust that surrounded Jerikor.

"Veo, NO!" Ral called out, trying to catch up to Jerikor. Despite his massive axe, he made slow headway against the mass of panic-frenzied Daemons that where trying to be anywhere but where Jerikor and the now nearly completely manifested Daemon were going to clash. Even fearless Angels started to back away, knowing that they would be of no help in the coming clash.

"COWARD!" Jerikor roared. "WEAKLING! Prepare to face another 301 years of imprisonment because of my blade!"

"HAHAHAHA!" the Daemon roared in laughter. "I have grown more powerful, my dear little Angel prince! I believe this battlefield will be your last!"

Jerikor's grin widened to manic proportions, "What makes you think that that will be enough Me'Ne'Kilth?" The Balor hissed as it heard its True Name muttered, but seemed to be able to shake the affects. Jerikor laughed mockingly. "What kind of pathetic creature is afraid of its own name, Me'Ne'Kilth?" Jerikor spat the name, as if it sullied his tongue by merely speaking the name. "Only a Daemon!" Jerikor spread his wings and used them to jump towards the Balor at amazing speed, his sword flashing as it descended towards the Daemon's head.

The Daemon quickly manifested its weapons, a sword and flaming whip and blocked the attack; although the power of the attack forced the Balor back a few steps. The whip curled around one of Jerikor's ankles and threw him away. Jerikor righted himself in mid air and used his wings to shoot back towards the Daemon. Me'Ne'Kilth desperately blocked, but Jerikor still managed to open up a deep wound in the Daemon's side.

Jerikor laughed psychotically, "And you said you got stronger, I was looking forward to a challenge!"

The Daemon also began to chuckle, "Ah, excellent, you are better than I remember, I am going to enjoy killing you slowly!"

"Hahahaha! I would like to see you try!"

Me'Ne'Kilth merely grinned; red light sprang up around him, coalesced into chains and whipped towards Jerikor at amazing speed. Jerikor's eyes widened and he barely sprang aside to avoid the attack. He was about to taunt the Daemon again when the Daemon's blade cut into his shoulder. Jerikor grimaced and sprung away as fast as possible.

"Oh, what happened to the taunting? I thought you said I was too weak to do anything! And now it is you how can only run away!" Me'Ne'Kilth laughed manically.

Jerikor spat out some blood. "Heh, looks like you may be more than just trash, Daemon, but then again, all of your kind is trash. Be cleansed for your sins!" Jerikor yelled, springing towards the daemon. The chains whipped forwards again, but Jerikor rolled out of the way, without losing any momentum. Jerikor swept his sword in a wide disembowelling stroke, which was met by the Daemon's own red blade. The whip swept up, but Jerikor dodged it and attacked again, cutting a deep line in the Daemon's shoulder. Me'Ne'Kilth swept the chains and twirled them around his body, driving Jerikor a short distance away. Keeping the chains twirling around his body like a suit of armour, he swept at Jerikor with his whip, forcing Jerikor to dodge this way and that. Whenever Jerikor tried to close the distance, he was beaten back by the mass of chains, yet he was too fast for Me'Ne'Kilth to hit.

"Looks like we have reached a stale-mate of sorts, Daemon!" Jerikor laughed.

Me'Ne'Kilth smirked, "Maybe you just aren't as good as you think you are, little Angel." The flaming whip that the Balor held suddenly split into three different heads.

"What the?" Jerikor managed as all three heads sprang towards him. He managed to dodge one of them by back flipping and blocked another with his sword, the last one, however wrapped around his throat. "Argh!" Jerikor managed before the Balor slammed Jerikor into the ground with the whip. The impact made Jerikor drop his sword. Again and again Me'Ne'Kilth slammed Jerikor into the ground with his whip.

"VEO!" someone yelled, and thunder rumbled in the heavens. Jerikor and Me'Ne'Kilth turned and saw Ral standing a short distance away, his axe held loosely in his hands. "Release him now!" Ral snarled, and the thunder rumbled louder.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You think I would listen to a lower class Angel like you?" Me'Ne'Kilth demanded. A bolt of lighting forked out of the heavens and struck at Me'Ne'Kilth, who barely managed to dodge it. "What? Who are you?" the Balor asked the approaching Ral.

"I am Ral, Angel of Thunder." Ral said, still walking slowly towards Me'Ne'Kilth, more bolts of lightning forked out of the heavens and struck at the Balor. "The Heavens themselves despise your presence here!" Ral readied his axe and swung a mighty blow at the Balor.

"Too slow!" the Balor called triumphantly blocking the blow and cutting Ral from shoulder to hip in a savage attack. He raised his sword for a killing blow, but stopped when he saw Ral grinning.

"I wasn't too slow, it was fast enough," he chuckled.

Me'Ne'Kilth looked around in confusion, not understanding. The whip was empty. "What?"

"That's right, I just attacked you to distract you long enough for Veo to get out. Hehe, you lose, Balor!" Ral laughed.

"WHAT?"

"BURN IN HELL YOU CURSED DAEMON!" Jerikor snarled, descending from the heavens like a thunderbolt, his sword cleaved the Balor from the top of his head to the groin, slicing him clean in two.

"I will get my revenge, Angel Prince!" Me'Ne'Kilth snarled as he dissolved into mist.

"I guess it worked," Jerikor said, before slumping, he had not the strength to even stand.

"Yeah…"

Ral and Jerikor knelt before the holy throne, wearing red collars from which sprung four chains, binding them to the ground. "You have committed numerous sins, the most grievous being engaging the enemy without order to do so!" spoke Gabriel, one of the throne angels.

"Normally, this would only result in a short period of imprisonment, however numerous witnesses speak of your lust for battle and your disregard for the troops under your command," continued another of the throne Angels, Uriel.

Jerikor spoke up, "Then why is Ral here? He has done nothing!"

"The fact that he followed you into battle is enough for his accusations!" spoke The Irin; twin angels who made up some of the Supreme judgement council of the Heavenly court.

Jerikor laughed coarsely, shocking all the Angels around him. "That's it? That's all? Just because we engaged an enemy without being told to?"

The Throne Angels looked uneasily at one another before Gabriel spoke up, "There are also suspicions of your loyalty to God. It is well-known that you were a supporter of the Deceiver of Fools."

Ral looked uneasy at this, but Jerikor just laughed harder. "You've got to be joking me! If I was not loyal I wouldn't be here right now, allowing myself to be bound and chained and have these allegations levelled at me!"

"Silence!" roared Camael, the Angel who personified Divine Justice.

Jerikor laughed even louder, "Or what? What can possibly happen to me that can make this all worse?"

The Angels gathered ignored his comment and continued, "We have decided to grant you leniency," Jerikor scoffed as he heard this, "and have granted you the choice of your fate. You may allow yourself to be destroyed or banished to Earth, never again to tread the Heavenly Halls!" spoke Camael.

Ral eyes widened, but Jerikor seemed unfazed. "Oh, how nice indeed. I can choose between destruction and an eternity of boredom, which should I choose?" he said sarcastically.

The Irin's eyes burned with anger, "Be grateful that you are granted this choice!"

Ral turned to Jerikor, "Veo, what are you going to do?"

Jerikor turned to his friend, "I don't actually know."

"Know that I will follow you, regardless of your choice!" Ral said fervently.

Jerikor shock his head sadly, "You should choose your own path," Jerikor looked up towards the Angels waiting for his answer, he addressed Gabriel, the Angel he had the most respect for in the gathering. "I choose to be banished to Earth, forever barred the Heavenly Halls and never more to be in the presence of God," he said strongly.

"Are you sure you choose this choice? Your name will be banished from all records, another Angel will take your Name and your portfolio of power, and you will be effectively powerless."

"I am certain, now hurry up and get on with it!" Jerikor interrupted.

"And what fate does Ral choose?" spoke Camael. "Know that if you repent, you may return to Heaven and retain your Name and powers."

"I follow Veo, no matter where he goes!" Ral spoke fervently.

"Your loyalty is astounding," spoke Gabriel with a smile.

"And foolish," growled Jerikor.

"Very well," started Camael, "With the power vested in me, I cast Sopheriel Mehayye, keeper of the Book of the Dead and Angel of Death, also known as Jerikor Veorraent, Sarim (1) of Heaven and Ra'miel, Angel of Thunder, Warrior of Heaven, for the whole of eternity to be banished to Earth and the Mortal Plane. Never more to walk in Heaven's Halls, never more to bask in the Holy presence of God, never more to serve God or His servants, forever banished and never to return!" with each word that Camael spoke Jerikor and Ral felt their holds on their celestial bodies slipping bit by bit. Ral disappeared earlier than Jerikor, who was more powerful and managed to stay long enough to snarl out a warning.

"Know this! There will be a day when you will regret your decision, by every strand of my being I swear I will wreak vengeance and make you rue the day when you cast me out!" Jerikor snarled before disappearing from Heaven.

(1) Sarim – in the celestial tongue this means Prince of Heaven, it is a title bestowed on powerful Angels, most of who are blessed by being allowed into God's presence. Lucifer was also a Sarim before he was cast out.


	2. Chapter 2: First Contact

**Confessions 2 by Daniel Dubach aka 'Son of Duress'**

**Memories Part 2**

Jerikor felt the person quake and slowly withdrew his presence from the person's soul. 'Are you okay?' Jerikor asked the person.

"Was that real?" the person asked shakily.

'Yes, thankfully you haven't lost your sanity. Most have a hard time dealing with that.'

"Continue." The person commanded.

'As you wish…' Jerikor said before sinking back into his memories and transferring them.

Jerikor woke up under a dark sky. With a heavy groan he sat up.

"Finally awake, Veo?" an unfamiliar voice spoke.

Jerikor spun quickly and saw a tall man with firewood in his hands. "You probably don't recognise me. It's me, Ral."

"Ral?" Jerikor said, startled when he heard his own voice, he held his hands before his eyes, they seemed unfamiliar.

"Yeah, they changed our bodies by the looks of it. I couldn't believe it was you when I found you."

"Ral…" Jerikor managed, he felt sick.

"You need to eat something!" Ral said suddenly, scrounging around he brought out some meat.

"Eat?"

"Yeah, I figure cause we have mortal bodies now, we're going to have to eat and drink, although that isn't so bad!" Ral said.

Jerikor tore into the meat like a ravenous animal and was finished in no time. After eating, he felt a lot better. "So what are we going to do now?"

Ral scratched his chin, "Well I haven't thought about that yet. We have a lot of time, so I thought we should first spend our time getting used to our bodies and the land."

Jerikor stared at his hands; "I swore vengeance on the ones behind our Fall, Ral." Ral blinked and Jerikor continued, "I doubt any of the Supreme Judgement Council knew why we were actually being charged. There has to be something else that is happening!"

Ral chuckled, "Just forget it Veo, we should just live down here. I don't think it's that bad. I mean we can do what we want." When Jerikor remained silent, Ral continued, "I know how hopeless it is to try and talk you out of it, Veo, but at least stick around here for a while; see what we can learn from the humans."

Veo let out a short sharp laugh, "What can _they_ possibly teach _us_?" he said in a voice loaded with contempt. "We're immortals remember?"

Ral looked at Jerikor seriously, "We may not be immortal anymore, Veo. Furthermore, they know about surviving on Earth, how to find food and water, things that we'll need to survive."

Jerikor looked at Ral surprised, "How do you know so much about humans?" he asked.

Ral chuckled, "My duties had me visiting the mortal plane¹ a fair bit, and sometimes I lingered for a bit to have a look at humanity, sometimes even disguising myself and walking among them."

Jerikor was shocked, "What would you have done if the Grigori² had spotted you?" he demanded.

"I guess I never really thought about that." Ral said easily.

"Idiot, you could have been banished!" Jerikor exploded.

"Easy, Veo, easy; no one ever found out and the information I learnt could save out skins now."

Jerikor nodded in agreement, "You're right. I'm sorry Ral, but I…this is just so much to happen, I can't really handle it yet…" Jerikor trailed off.

Ral looked at his friend, compassion in his eyes, "Don't worry, it'll take some getting used to, but I'm sure we can manage. Now, let's get to work in finding out how far we can push these bodies!" he exclaimed.

The following months were spent with the Fallen not seeing a single living human being as they pushed their physical bodies as far as they could. They hunted the ferocious animals that lurked in the rugged mountains and forests with their bare hands, and many a time one of them was barely saved from being eaten by the animals that they hunted. Using the animal's skin to create cloaks to keep warm, and fashioning crude weapons using the teeth and claws of the large predators, they eventually became used to their bodies. Deciding that they knew enough about survival and their bodies, they set out to find humans, to learn what they could. Travelling at night by the stars and by day by using the sun as navigation the two Fallen strode over mountains, through forests, wound their way through canyons and crossed mighty rivers.

After almost two months of travel, they came across signs of civilisation. The night before the two had seen from a distance lights in the distance. These did not flicker like a camp fire, but shone steadily, signalling some form of building. They ran all through the night and in the early morning cam across a neatly paved road. Following the road for an hour, the two finally caught signs of civilisation. It was not as they had expected.

A walled town was in the middle of a crossroads; gates were set at all the compass points. Beyond the wall, the two could make out many chimneys and a large temple like building in the middle of the town. The roofs were all angular and curved slightly at the ends, and the roofs cumulated to a single centre point. But it was not the strange buildings that caught the attention of Ral and Jerikor. Instead, it was the battle that was raging in front of one of the gates.

Thirty or so men on horses were riding around and cutting at a smaller group of men in the centre. The men in the middle wielded spears and clumped together, it looked like a small porcupine. The gates were closed, and from the walls many anguished faces could be seen. As the two Angels watched, they saw the men on horses dart in and cut at the men, laughing all the while as they slowly killed their opponents.

"We've got to do something!" Ral exclaimed.

"Come on!" shouted Jerikor as he charged towards the men on horses. The two angels sprinted towards the men on horses, yelling fierce battle cries as they went. A man spotted them, and grabbed some of his friends and rode towards the two, laughing loudly. The first one swung downwards at Jerikor, trying to decapitate him with his sword, dodging quickly, Jerikor grabbed the man's wrist and swung up behind him, drawing his dagger and plunging it into the man's throat three times before standing up and somersaulted towards another rider. The rider tried to hack Jerikor from the air, but Jerikor rolled in mid air and kicked the man solidly with both feet, vaulting him off the saddle and beneath the hooves of another horse.

Meanwhile, Ral used his spear as he rolled out of the way as the first rider tried to trample him under the hooves of his horse. Stabbing out, Ral pierced the man's jacket and the spear tip plunged into the man's heart. Without pause, Ral withdrew the spear and with a lightning quick movement swung it around and smacked another rider from the saddle using the spear as a quarterstaff before plunging the spear through the man's throat. At the same time Jerikor threw one of his daggers and it embedded itself in the last man's throat.

Without pause, the two Angels grabbed some fallen weaponry, Jerikor seized two swords and used one in each hand as he rode towards the large group of horsemen who had reorganised themselves to attack the more dangerous threat, whilst Ral wielded a fallen axe and charged forward on foot. As the horsemen charged the two, Jerikor stood up on his saddle and slashed left and right, killing horsemen with every stroke whilst ignoring his own injuries. Ral rolled through the legs of horses and chopped riders from their saddles before they were even aware of his presence. Within minutes the horsemen were reduced to a mere handful of men, and when the spear-wielding warriors charged their rear, the remaining horsemen broke and fled. The two angels stood on the field of battle, utterly drained by their exertions. The spear-armed warriors advanced cautiously, obviously not trusting the two savagely dressed strangers.

"Veo, I think it's best if these people think we mean them no harm," Ral said before lowering his axe.

"I don't like the idea of being unarmed, but I think you'd know best, Ral," Veo agreed grudgingly and dropped his swords. The spear-armed men looked at each other and shouldered their weapons, and indicated that the two should follow them.

As the two Angels made their way through the town, many people stared at the strange men. They were tall and fair, they towered over the men that led them and were fair skinned were the inhabitants of the town were short and had a tinge to their skin.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Ral.

"I don't think they understand you at all, Ral," Jerikor stated amused.

"No, you speak in our language, so of course I understand you!" said one of the warriors, a young man barely past 15. Ral and Jerikor looked at each other and shrugged. They didn't understand, but things could only get less complicated.

"What town is this?" Ral asked.

"You are in the town of Chi'sen, in the northern borders of the Meiji Empire," the same guard spoke.

"Who were those men?" Jerikor asked seriously.

"Raiders from the neighbouring town, their lords are greedy so he sends his troops to attack and steal our crops and metal, so that he can force us to join him. We try and fight against it, but we are poor farmers and smiths, not warriors." The young man said bitterly.

"So the Lord wants to take over this town?" Ral asked.

"No, he wants to burn this town to the ground as an example to the other towns that stand against him," the young man exclaimed, "We know that if he gathers his men, we would be no match for them."

The group had reached the building in the centre of town, and the two angels were shown in. "We take you to meet the town elder, she will be most interested in talking with you." They were led to a small room near the entrance, and were seated in comfortable pillows in front of a low table. After a while a short, white-haired old woman came in, and with some difficulty seated herself. She looked at the two angels, before speaking in a creaky old voice that sounded like nails clattering off an iron roof.

"I hear from my men, that you aided in the defence this afternoon. In fact I heard that you two alone routed their attack."

Ral and Jerikor exchanged looks, "No, if it was not for the timely charge of your men, I believe they may have killed us," Ral said respectfully.

The woman waved the comment away, "Regardless, you two are mighty warriors, and although my old eyes are weak, I can see that you are from far away."

The two angels nodded, "We actually don't know where we are, we travelled for some months in search of civilisation and your town is the first we have found since our time here," Jerikor stated.

The old woman seemed surprised, "Yet you speak our language so well, surely the town you come from is great and powerful."

"No, we were banished," Jerikor said simply.

"Ah," the woman said, and moved on. "Well, I would like to ask for your aid once more."

"How so?" asked Ral.

"I want you to train our warriors in the ways of combat, so that we may defend ourselves."

"Would you not rather we just kill this lord that bothers you?" Jerikor asked.

The old woman looked shocked, "No. No, that will not do, then his men would just come here and burn the town down and someone just as greedy would replace him. Besides we do not relish the idea of harming another human, no matter how evil they are."

"We understand, we would be honoured to train your defenders," Ral said.

Jerikor looked at Ral for a moment, a smirk forming on his face. Then merely nodded.

For the next few months, the two angels lived in the village, training the young men that came from the village and other villages who had heard of their prowess. Sometimes the two were forced to take direct action when the raiders attacked, but for the time being the two trained the warriors. Jerikor took the best warriors aside, and began training them even harder, pushing them to the very limits of their human constitutions. He trained them to be an elite warrior unit, not for defence but for offence. Trained to stalk their prey and strike when the time became right, and then disappear back into the darkness. Ral disagreed with Jerikor about the elite, but Jerikor's answers were always evasive and persuasive.

"We're not training these people to be hardened killers; they just need to be strong enough to defend themselves!" Ral argued one night.

"Sometimes, being able to defend yourself is not enough, sometimes, you need to be able to strike out against your foes," Jerikor stated calmly.

"What if they misuse their talents?" Ral demanded.

"They will not, their desire is only to be of service to the village and to their people."

Ral shook his head and let it drop.

But this state of affairs could not continue. Soon rumours claimed that the lord was furious and that he desired to take his revenge on this upstart village that dared to oppose him, and be successful at it for so long. It was said that he had gathered most of his troops and sent them marching against the town.

"Ral, I believe this is where we will part ways," Jerikor told Ral.

"What do you mean, Veo?" Ral asked puzzled, "The enemy are just outside, and with us here, victory is assured!"

"Ral, these people mean something to you, I can see that. They mean nothing to me."

"What, even after this time?"

"Listen, you need to stay here and protect these people, you wouldn't be happy with anything else. I can't stay here; I need to move on, to learn more."

"Then at least stay until these people's fate is secure!" Ral pleaded.

"I can't, however I will help in other ways. Tonight that greedy lord will meet a terrible fate, and he will understand the true meaning of fear as I stalk him through his own stronghold. When I'm finished with him, no one will ever want to emulate him ever again!"

Ral saw that Jerikor was not to be dissuaded. "Okay, although it will be hard without you here, I can see this is something I can't stop or change." He took Jerikor's hand, before kneeling in front of him, "Then I have one last request, bless me."

"I can't bless you anymore, it would have no meaning from one abandoned by God."

"Bless me, not for God, but bless me from your own power. Bless me for yourself."

Jerikor smiled, before placing a fatherly kiss on Ral's forehead. "I bless thee, be secure in my blessing, and let none of your enemies stand before you, let none of the lay you down, you are immortal in my blessing, and my blessing remains forever." Jerikor said smiling, before leaping over the wall and disappearing into the night.

Ral carved his way through the enemy soldiers, like a man possessed. No blade could reach him; no armour could turn aside his blow. His warriors followed their lord's example and fought like daemons. The enemy were shocked at their skill and ferocity; most were merely mercenaries, hired to slaughter a few farmers. They had not been expecting a large amount of skilled warriors led by a seemingly invincible warrior. Ral slaughtered his way into the very heart of the enemy army, his own forces protecting his read and flanks and beating back any counter attack. Jerikor's specially trained unit fought through the enemy forces, darting almost too quickly to be seen as they threw their daggers and slit throats with relish.

Ral eventually met the enemy general in single combat. Jin'tao was his name, and mighty was his reputation. He was tall and broad, almost as tall as Ral himself. His armour was stout and made of fine steel, his blade was sharp and rumoured to have been forged in the fires of a dragon. Standing against him was Ral, tall and powerfully built, wielding a simple woodsman axe and wearing no armour besides a plain leather smock. He had numerous cuts and was bleeding from a score of wounds. Still he stood proud and tall and his axe was still sharp.

"Ral. I hear your name everywhere I go, it seems you are immortal, that no man can defeat you," Jin'tao said, "Yet all I see is an upstart woodsman with more muscle than skill!"

"Jin'tao, your fate had been decided the day you stood against me," Ral said calmly.

Jin'tao merely smirked and leapt forward, his sword swinging towards Ral's chest. Ral ducked the slash, and spun in place, swinging his axe in a mighty ark, that Jin'tao tried to block. Jin'tao grunted in pain as he blocked the axe, and was sent sprawling by the force of the blow. Regaining his feet he speed towards Ral's exposed back, only to be caught in the chest by the but of Ral's weapon, as he staggered backwards, he tripped over a rock, which saved his life as Ral's axe swung where his head had been moments before. Ral's eyes widened in surprise as his axe swung too far and exposed his. Jin'tao smirked and thrust his sword toward Ral's back, Ral twisted desperately and the sword grazed his chest, drawing a line of blood. Ral smirked.

"Congratulations, you are the first to cut me. And I can guarantee that it will be the last thing you ever do!" Focusing, he sprinted forward, his axe trailing. He moved so fast that Jin'tao couldn't even react as the axe descended like a falling star, cutting him completely in half, and embedding itself in the ground. With the death of their general, the enemy panicked and tried to retreat, but were caught as they tried to run away by Ral's warriors and were butchered to the last man.

At that exact time, Jerikor walked away from the ruins of the mighty castle that had stood there moments before. He had set the lord and all his warriors outside the ruins, transfixed by their own spears and each had a look of complete horror upon his face. Jerikor smirked as he strode away from the ruins, "Humans are so pathetic, all they can think about is their own mortality and their own greed!"

According to some religious theories there are multiple realms of existence. One is Heaven, where God and His angels dwell. One is Hell, where Lucifer and his devils and daemons reside. Some claim that Purgatory is another realm of existence, a place where people who are waiting to be admitted into Heaven reside. The last Plane of existence is the Mortal Plane, Earth and the entire universe are within the Mortal Plane.

When God first created humanity, he set Angels to watch them and they were called the Grigori. They were not allowed to meddle with Humanity and were only to guard them against the temptations of the Devil. Eventually the Grigori began to meddle with humanity, teaching them the forbidden technologies such as fire and steel. They also took human brides and cross-breeding began. The progeny from these couplings were humans with divine blood, and were named the Nephilim or Nefilim. God, enraged by the Heresies performed by the Grigori cast them from Heaven and banished them to Earth, whilst releasing the Great Flood (Noah) to wipe the world clean from the Nephilim, however some survived and began rebuilding their power.


End file.
